Monster Machine Christmas
"Monster Machine Christmas" is the Christmas special of the Nick Jr. original series . Synopsis It is Christmas Eve in Axle City, and the monster trucks are all busy decorating for the arrival of Santa that night to deliver their gifts. However, while Gabby, Starla, Darington, Zeg, and Stripes are all putting the finishing touches on their decorations, Blaze and A.J. are up at the North Pole, helping jolly old Santa Claus and his monster truck elves load his magic bag full of presents for everyone in the world as Santa wants everyone to feel special on Christmas. Unfortunately, Crusher and Pickle are there as well, and Crusher wants to look at his present early. As a result of his excitement, he ends up rolling the bag out of the workshop and ends up launching it off a small snow ramp, knocking him silly, and causing the bag to eject the presents far away. Santa and his elves are devastated, but Blaze and A.J. promise to find and retrieve all the presents. Crusher chooses to join them, mostly out of wanting to find his present as well. While Pickle stays behind with Santa and his elves, Blaze, A.J., and Crusher set off. They soon find several of the presents trapped in ice on the ceiling of a cave. Crusher attempts to get them down with his bow and suction-cup arrow, but it falls short and ends up on a Big Horn instead, dragging him for a ride that knocks him silly again. Seeing Crusher fail gives Blaze and A.J. the idea to be engineers and turn Blaze into a larger version of the bow and suction-cup arrow to reach the presents, after making sure they aimed to ensure the arrow reached the presents. After retrieving the first batch, and Crusher not finding his present among them, they set off again. Santa calls asking how their progress is going and reminds them to find all the presents as he wants everyone to feel special on Christmas. Soon, Blaze, A.J., and Crusher reach a steep hill with more gifts located on the other side at the bottom. Crusher tries to jump the gap on his sled, but it fails to make it and leaves him dangling onto a giant candy cane for dear life. Once again, Blaze and A.J. engineer the idea to turn Blaze into a rocket-powered sled, not just to clear the gap, but also to rescue Crusher and get the presents. It works, and they manage to retrieve more of the gifts, but once again, Crusher finds his present is not among them, much to his dismay. Blaze promises to find his present alongside the rest of them, cheering him up, and they resume their search, Blaze and A.J. transforming Blaze into several more ideas to help clear the way as they continue to look for the last of the presents. Santa calls again to see how they're doing, and warns them to hurry as Christmas is almost here. It is not long before they spot the last of the presents on top of a large mountain, but find the path blocked by several cannons that are shooting large snowballs down the mountain road. Crusher tries to fight them off using his water cannon, but the small weapon proves ineffective and leads to him being knocked silly once more. Blaze and A.J. engineer Blaze into using a larger version, and they are able to destroy the snowballs shot their way until they reach the summit and retrieve the last of the gifts. With Santa's bag full again, Crusher finds his gift, but in his excitement, he causes the cliff to crumble and nearly take the presents with it until Blaze is able to grab hold of the bag with his winch. However, it proves too heavy for one monster truck to pull up. Crusher leaves Blaze to try and save the presents alone, as now that he has his present, he realizes that Santa was right, he does feel special on Christmas. It is then that Crusher realizes that if the rest of the presents are destroyed, no one else will feel special on Christmas besides him, and knows now he has to help Blaze save the gifts so everyone can feel special on Christmas. With Crusher adding his winch to help save the bag, the two monster trucks are able to pull the bag back up and to safety. Santa arrives soon after, and is proud of Crusher and Blaze for saving the presents. However, with Christmas dangerously near, Santa needs a way to deliver the gifts quickly. Blaze offers to help using his Blazing Speed to deliver the gifts, and Santa magically turns Blaze into a sleigh to do just that. Crusher, A.J., and Santa climb aboard, and with a cry of "Let's Blaze!", they take off and begin delivering gifts to everyone in Axle City. As they finish up and fly away, Santa offers one last cry of "Merry Christmas to all! And to all, a Let's Blaze!" Songs *''Let's Blaze (holiday remix)'' *''I Wanna Be An Engineer For Christmas'' *''Monster Machine Christmas'' Cast Note: Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Joe and Gus appear, but do not have speaking parts. Category:Episodes Category:2015 releases Category:Nick Jr. Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon networks Category:Nerd Corps Entertainment